A New Life
by Experimentnumber628
Summary: I have been sent to other dimensions in the past, but thanks to the government from The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya dimension, it never happened. So now I'm powerless and in this boring reality we call normal, but how long until that all changes.
1. Prologue Before the past was erased

As I said in my profile, if someone was interested in my story I would upload it, but due to the shyness I have, I have decided to speed up the process and skip to the reset the government caused due to my carelessness.

This chapter is basically to inform you of:

1. Why the Government is after me

2. Why I have the things that I do

3. How things led up to this point

4. and finally where I have been

I do **not **own the following: Bleach, Code Geass, Jackie Chan Adventures, Ben10(so i can survive in the water), One Piece, Back to the Future, Naruto, Pokemon, Lilo and stitch(at first all of the experiments, but now just experiment 358, who I call Butler), The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Code Lyoko, Megas XLR and Futurama. Most of the listed are there because some of my powers came from there or a person was brought over from there.

ENJOY

* * *

Hi, my name is Matthew Crandall and I'm the narrator of this story. Your probably wondering who I am and what I look like. It only makes sense since you'll be reading about me and my new life with a new family and friends. I'm about 6"2', dirty blond hair, glasses, blue eyes with maybe some green in there and pale skin. But enough of that, lets start answering some of those questions above.

It all started in the Febuary of 2007, I was still in middle school and I was at lunch. People from the different anime dimensions started to come through to our dimension at that moment and I received 10 of the 12 talismans from the Jackie Chan Adventures dimension.( I didn't get the dog and sheep talisman) I also received an Omnatrix, almost all of the cursed fruit, mutations consisting of two more arms, a monkey tail, spikes down my back, and angel wings all of which can recede back into my body, 624 of the 627 known experiments, 2 of each Pokemon, and the power to perform jutsu. Bender also came to live with me as my new friend. I was first sent to the Code Lyoko dimension to live. That's were I was allowed to copy my house to and where I received the first time machine from Back to the Future. As you may not know, I was sent there with only Bender, the experiments, 2 of each Pokemon, and myself. I didn't bring anyone from my blood family or any of my friends, but I still had the memory of them. Due to the fact that I now had over 1,000 new family members, we made an underground mansion to house them, complete with a large garden, underwater caverns, large pond, and caves.

It seemed normal at first in the Code Lyoko dimension, but as those who know the show I was sent on multiple journeys. Bender and I went to there school there and helped fight Xana(evil computer virus). Plenty of fights that followed the story line, that is until I ended up having a dream about a demon dog. This dog walked on two legs, wore black pants with a skull buckle, had floppy ears, long swaying arms, dark brown with some darker brown areas near the shoulders, and it's eyes were black with white pupils. In said dream he was causing damage and when it came to a mirror it was me. (this whole idea came from listening to the song "Creeps from the Deep") In the same day Hinata, from Naruto, came to check up on me and to see how I was settling in, when I went into the boys locker room and looked in the mirror, not feeling well I started turning into the demon dog. It seemed to have an endless amount of rage within itself and attacked a hidden Xana subordinate. I did turn back to normal after a bit though. I then traveled to the Naruto dimension and fought in the exam where Naruto went against Neji, but that was a while ago, so I'm not to sure. In the end I won and nearly killed Naruto because of the demon dog. I went back to the Code Lyoko dimension and continued there. At one point I ate a metal chair because I was bored. From there on I traveled to the Pokemon dimension, by accident and nearly drowned, faced the government, who feared my power after getting reports of me from concerned towns people, however this wasn't the government that wants me dead in the future.

I ended up leaving that dimension for the Naruto dimension for a bit, after going back in time and preventing myself from going there so Jeremy could be with Aelita( 2 of the main stars sorry if you don't know). I even became a ninja. somewhere along the line I was infected with pure toon, which caused a lot of trouble, but it is sealed deep within myself now, where even I can't reach it. I then traveled back to my world for a day and stole a bus( I brought it to life with the rat talisman), before going back to the Code Lyoko dimension, since the Naruto dimension didn't seem right for me and due to the time travel effect, I never went there before. It lasted a little while, even was visited by Luffy and his crew, from One Piece. In a sense we considered to be brothers, Luffy and me since we both had the Gum Gum fruit powers. Alas in the same day though the gym teacher threw me into the pool not understanding that I can no longer swim because of the cursed fruit, but I was saved by Sanji.

I then traveled to "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" dimension because I heard it was interesting. Unfortunately I had to spend a little while as a cat because Haruhi saw me lift a bus and couldn't afford the consequences. The next day I was sleeping next to Yuki, in cat form, and Haruhi and Mikuru were changing as Kyon and Bender were waiting outside the door. Unfortunately Bender just realized I was still in there and quickly ran in there to get me, but tripped sending me through a wall and into a computer monitor, I was being electrocuted. Haruhi ran to turn off the power and I turned into my normal self startling the remaining 3 people, not including Bender. i used the Spring Spring fruit and shot out the window and near where we arrived in this dimension. There I saw them, the Government of this dimension and they got some of my energy that was in the ground. At this I freaked out and used the Rabbit talisman to run all the way to the school. In basic terms what happened next was, I panicked and told Bender what happend, Haruhi saw me, Bender put her to sleep, she thought it was a dream, we rejoined the SOS brigade and she wanted to search for strange things. After that, Yuki and I fought Ryoko, Bender and I realized that our bus was missing and was towed away, and being the person I am I decided to go to the Megas XLR dimension, steal evil Coops Megas, and take the bus back.( Megas is a giant blue, with flames, robot from the future that Coop controls with video game system from inside the car that is now the robot's head. As weak as this sounds this robot is very destructive.) Unfortunately Haruhi heard about this and decided to investigate the giant robot mystery. We went the next day after the rain stopped and I started to hear the demon dog whispering some very unnerving things, that hinted at more demons and us being in one body. And sure enough I was struck down with a bolt of lightning holding 4 demons that fused into my body. I was in an ambulance when I saw the demon dog and a fire demon next to him. They warned me about a government car following and the government officials driving the ambulance. In the end I fought them using the fire demon, which was made completely of a black flame that would never go out unless it desired it too. It also had red eyes.

Time passed on, I nearly killed 3 thieves who took my friends hostage, I recieved the train time machine, and I discovered the remaining 3 demons. An electricity demon made of pure electricity with red eyes. A sand demon, that resembled a japanese samuri made completely out of sand. And an ice demon that was made completely of ice with once again red eyes. All the demons that were made of ice, fire, and electricity have a humanoid shape. I traveled to the Code Geass dimension hung out for a while, and was run over by Bender in the time machine car. I ended up eating the flux capacitor that made time travel possible. Unfortunately I ended up running more than 88 mph and went to the future and saw the unspeakable.(sorry I'm not ruining it for you)I traveled back in time after informing Bender to send the house back in time to the appropriate date. From there I crashed into a wall, threw the flux capacitor into a volcano, saved CC, and joined there school along with Haruhi and her friends. Since CC didn't have any place to stay at that time, I allowed her to stay with me and Bender. It wasn't long until I acted weird again, I consumed an explosive chemical mixture and lost my memories, due to a gauntlet fused with jewels that can stop cursed fruit powers from being used, hitting me on the head. That caused a lot of craziness to happen ,but I was hit with it again and regained my memories, painfully.

I later admitted to wanting to spend time with Haruhi back in her dimension, but the government shot me with an experimental blaster and I was sent slightly ahead of Haruhi, so in the end no one there knew me. It ended up taking, me falling off a roof, running so fast flames followed me, and a picture of us at the mall in a photo booth, for her to remember me. Of course the next morning I fell asleep on the roof of the school and was struck by lightning. Random, yes, but I laughed. After I had the others remember me, I went back to the Code Geass dimension for a bit, until the government attacked me and nearly hurt all of my friends. Guilt over took me and so I had my powers sealed and I returned back to my dimension without any memory of this happening.

Of course, there was a fail safe in case of emergency, and when Bender heard that the government planned to kill me even without me knowing about my powers or past, he took action. He gathered most of my friends and helped me regain my memories. Haruhi clung to me and told me not to leave her side because she cared deeply for me, but after an awkward night, a closed space, and a odd wake up call, she told me she'd rather stay just friends. Shot down I was somewhat depressed, but my friends from another dimension not mentioned cheered me up and allowed me to go with them to her hot spring hotel, CC went along to after hugging and comforting me. We ended up in the Hot springs together at night, during a mixed hot spring time. But in the end I was sent to another dimension, for a few days, due to spontaneous worm holes. There I ran from the sword and slept in an oven to dry off. Sure i woke up on fire, but Bender was there to get me and We made a pathway from there dimension to our house.

Once back in the Code Geass dimension, they were doing a couples day, were you had to steal the persons hat you wanted to date. Milly ended up making my and Lelouch's hats the ones to go after, if you wanted to get club benefits. In the end of that CC grabbed my hat, I received a kiss from her, and I gained Geass. I also gave up the pig talisman for the dog talisman, so I could be immortal along with CC. Everything seemed to be turning out right for once, I even thought we were safer because I brought my house to life and even gave it the knowledge between right and wrong, along with a top of the notch security system, that is until I heard the government outside my of my family members ran out of my house, except Butler and Bender. What we found out then shocked us. Apparently the government got ahold of the flux capacitor I thought I threw in the volcano. They said they were about to go back in time and stop the first portal. Just then all my powers left me as if a giant vacuum sucked them up and they went into my home. The demons and even the Omnatrix shot into my home. Then they did it everything was enveloped in a white light. I turned to CC and said good bye as she screamed no.

All is calm after the white light enveloped everything, but there is a groan seemingly from nowhere, and then a house is seen.

* * *

I know this must be boring for you and I'm sorry, but without the general idea, it may be hard to follow. But a lot of the listed anime and TV shows listed above are now removed from the list. Tell me what you think because the next chapter will take us to the bleach dimension.


	2. I'm Back sort of

Chapter 1

Hello again everyone, I'm glad you seem to like the prologue. Here is the next chapter

I do not own the following: Bleach, Jackie Chan Adventures, Ben10(so i can survive in the water), One Piece, Back to the Future, Lilo and stitch(just experiment 358, who I call Butler), Megas XLR and Futurama. Most of the listed are there because some of my powers came from there or a person was brought over from there.

Enjoy

* * *

All is quiet and then... Beep...Beep...Beep... SMACK. "*yawn* wha... its 6:14, I have four minutes to get ready!" Here we see me(Matthew Crandall), age 17. I'm a senior now and my grades are, I've had and lost a girlfriend, and I have many friends. But I am still very unhappy. I've dreamed and wished, I even prayed for a chance to go to the anime dimensions. My ex and my mother both thought I was moronic thinking there was such a place like that, but I have a feeling that I was right. The feeling truly started about 2-3 years ago. Who knows who is right, but I still believe the answer will be known soon.

I was all ready to go and walked outside, just then I heard a rustle behind me in the bushes. I turned around and a metal hand grabbed me and pulled me into the shadows. I was then knocked out.

Meanwhile, in the government building holding the FBI that attacked me, at that moment were receiving a signal that set off a red alert. The computer voice rang out "Warning fugitive Matthew J. Crandall is rising. Area locked on. Location: Karakura Town, Japan. Bleach dimension. Soul energy equivalent to... ERROR.(the numbers kept rising till the screen read ERROR) This warning triggered by a dimensional shift, followed by fugitives level rising. Threat level: Maximum."

One of the agents said, "so this threat we have no memories of has surfaced again."

Another agent said, "He doesn't look dangerous by his profile picture."

A first agent agreed, "Yeah, but I didn't think I'd ever read so much profanity and powers in just one of the many reports about him."

The second agent said, "We were lucky that pocket dimension opened up with all the information on him and those artifacts for battle against him. To think our future selves apparently put these items in another time and dimension to save them, its almost laughable."

A third agent asked, "Hey what ever happened to that time travel piece anyway?"

Just then, there leader came over, "Time travel is impossible, so we had it destroyed. To humor our crazed "future" selves, go find him and blast him with that prototype, that will apparently expose his power and behavior. The trigger is suppose to be caused by the first person he sees after the shot."

They all laughed and then sent 2 agents to Karakura town to wait where the energy signal was coming from. While that was happening, my memories were being erased, any people I came in contact with, anime, manga, my childhood, everything except the things I learned in school(Not the instructors or friends, just the school work), my name, age, birthday, and just the ends of lessons I learned.(So instead of learning for example, not to touch the stove because its hot, from touching it, I just know the stove is same thinking level for my age, minus the memories.) Also the demons came back and went straight toward my soul. All my powers came back, except the powers gained from the Naruto and Code Geass dimensions. The omnatrix jumped back on my wrist, my came back, the talismans fused into my chest showing the animal pictures, the sheep talisman joining them, replacing the tiger talisman and my spiritual power rose a lot, too.

As I entered the Bleach dimension, I looked like a normal person, falling from high up in the sky. The agents saw me and fired the prototype at me. Before I could do anything( I was barely conscious though), I was hit it the chest, but to be more precise, I was hit in the sheep talisman. Which in turn shot me out of my body. Due to the fact the sheep talisman was made outside the Bleach dimension, it not only broke my spirit chain, but it sped up the chain's consumption. The chain basically just exploded allowing the hollowfication process to begin almost immediately. I resisted the hollowfication process, so the mask started forming first. I screamed in pain, but that went unnoticed by the agents. Just then I felt a pulse deep inside. A burst of energy surrounded me and then I was in a shihakushō(soul reaper uniform) with a mask on my face.(Basically my mask looks like Ichigo's first mask, except blue markings on the left side.) Since I was so high up in the sky, I saw another person wearing the exact same outfit I was wearing, she didn't see me though.

As I plummeted to the ground, I seemed to slip more and more into a state of unconsciousness. Once I hit the ground, face first, the mask shattered, and I slowly rolled over into my body. Only then did I fully pass out. Luck just happend to be on my side though, since it was outside the Kurosaki Clinic. A small girl named Karin looked out the living room window and saw me on the ground. She called her dad , who's name is Isshin, to go get me. Luckily he was a doctor. When he brought me inside he laid me down on their couch. What they saw immediately triggered their curiosity. I was unconscious, no scratches, and when they tried to see if there were any scratches underneath my shirt, my body's arms rested on my chest, so they couldn't remove the shirt.

Upstairs, Isshin's son, Ichigo, who can see, talk to and feel spirits, just met Rukia Kuchiki, a soul reaper. She explained to him about soul reapers and mentioned soul society. She also put him in a kidou, that restrains him, for insulting her drawings, and then drew a mustache on him. All of a sudden my eyes shot open and I heard a roar. Four hollows were outside, and after tearing down a wall, they attacked us. They beat up Isshin and Yuzu, and they grabbed Karin(Yuzu is Ichigo's other sister). One of the hollow's came up to me and tried to punch me, I tried to block it, but they ended up hitting the sheep talisman with less force. I was shot out of my body and into a wall. Confused, I stood up and realized there was a large sword on my back. So I picked it up and saw the hollow charging at me. Instincts took over and I stabbed the hollow in the mask, shattering it. It disintegrated into spiritual particles after that. As I started to fight the other 2 hollows Yuzu crawled upstairs to warn Ichigo. A little before Yuzu came to the door, Ichigo heard the roar and yelled to Rukia if she heard that. Confused at first, until she heard another roar, her phone then beeped. Realizing that there was some sort of spiritual filter blocking her senses, she quickly checked the phone that just beeped a second ago, only to find out 4 hollows were at the house. Thats when Yuzu crawled in front of Ichigo's door and warned him that he needed to escape. Immediately after she collapsed and Ichigo ran out, Rukia calling after him. She ran after him shortly after. After I finished off the third hollow the last one smacked me so hard, I flew into my body and against a wall, then I collapsed on the floor. That's when Ichigo and Rukia came running in. After seeing his family on the ground, he tried to break the kidou surrounding him. Before Rukia noticed he was trying to break the kidou, she was staring at the scene before her. Isshin on the floor, Karin in the hands of a hollow, and me on the ground, passed out. Immediately she wondered what happend to the other Hollows, she then thought, "Ichigo could hear the hollows before me and now this random guy defeated 3 hollows before she could even get down the stairs.," "Who is he?" she muttered, then she noticed Ichigo trying to break the kidou. She shouted, "Stop the kidou is to strong for a human to break, if you keep trying you'll only cause damage to your soul!". Just as she finished yelling that Ichigo ran off to face the hollow with a metal chair.

A few minutes later, I opened my eyes and saw Rukia on the ground bleeding and Ichigo in a soul reaper outfit. Rukia looked over and saw me look directly at her and then at Ichigo. Then I passed out again.

* * *

It may seem odd that I can take all this damage, be unscathed, and then pass out. But the truth is my body maybe unscathed, but I, myself am getting used to the powers, which in turn causes me to pass out if enough force is giving to me.


End file.
